The UNC Lineberger Cancer Control Education Program (CCEP) is a multidisciplinary and flexible pre- and postdoctoral training program designed to increased the number of well-trained academic scientists skilled in cancer prevention and control research. The program will take advantage of the superb applicant pool and the extensive research/training resources available at UNC. Nationally recognized departments in the School of Public Health and nationally recognized physician training programs in the School of Medicine will provide a rich local source of pre and postdoctoral fellows. Considerable current and recent research at the Comprehensive Cancer Center, School of Public Health, and School of Medicine will combine with other university and State of North Carolina resources to provide significant research opportunities, particularly in women's and minority cancer control issues. The training program will feature: core curricula and supplemental coursework in research methods and the fundamental issues of cancer prevention and control; "hands-on" research experience under the direction of experienced faculty preceptors; and integrative programs including a weekly seminar series and an annual faculty-fellow retreat. All fellows will take the Cancer Prevention and Control Curriculum. Additional coursework will be individualized so that fellows develop a specific area of expertise. Physicians lacking in research methods training will take the Research Methods Curriculum prior to taking the Cancer Prevention and Control Curriculum. The program will begin with three pre- and four postdoctoral fellows. Postdoctoral fellows will be drawn from physicians with clinical training in primary care or clinical oncology and doctorates (Ph.D, Dr.P.H., etc) in relevant public health, behavioral and nursing disciplines. Predoctoral fellows will be nominated by selected departments. Stipends will be such that the CCEP fellowships are the most desirable and competitive on the UNC Health Affairs campus. The program's Training Advisory Committee will review and choose among the candidates, help match fellows and preceptors, design appropriate training, and review and evaluate fellows' progress. With special emphasis in recruitment, curriculum topics, and research topics, the program will also continue the emphasis on minority and women's cancer prevention and control already begun at UNC with such NCI-funded programs as the Minority Cancer Control Research Program and the New Hanover Breast Cancer Screening Program.